Bar New Kansas
was the second incarnation of Bar Kansas. During its brief existence Alita and Shumira worked here before it was destroyed by Zapan. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' The bar was founded by Master in ES 579''Gunnm: Another Stories'' - Gunnm LO History timeline. and like its predecessor was located underground and had a similar design for its signage. It was part of a block of buildings that surrounded a common courtyard and included an apartment complex. The hunter-warrior clientele of Bar Kansas stayed loyal to Master and also patronised New Kansas. After she retired from motorball, Alita began living on her own in the apartment complex. By the following year Alita was working as a singer at New Kansas and Shumira was working as a waitress. When Daisuke Ido stopped by one night he brought a letter from Umba which related that he had found the Berserker Body, which was now in the hands of Desty Nova. That night Zapan overheard Tank Man and another hunter-warrior discussing Alita after they had left the bar and interrogated Tank Man after killing the other hunter. His fear of Alita grew after he learned that she had become the motorball champion, and although he killed Tank Man, Zapan left behind his knife. The next day the two corpses were found by the other hunters and Murdock, who had been tracking Zapan for two years. He decided to stop for a drink at New Kansas, where a young Koyomi latched onto Fury, softening Murdock up and leading him to reveal that he was tracking Zapan for the murder of his daughter, Sara. After his dogs apparently killed Zapan in the sewers, Murdock recovered Sara's head and buried it in the adjoining courtyard next to Duke Fang's grave. .]] A few days later Zapan gained control of the Berserker Body after Nova released its lock, allowing the former to bring out its full destructive potential. He found the location of New Kansas after attacking some netmen outside Factory 99 and disguised himself. Just before he arrived Alita tried to warn her friends by calling them after she had learned what had happened from Nova, but her call's connection was bad and she was misunderstood. After Zapan entered the bar he learned from Shumira that Alita was not there and was about to attack her, but she was bumped into by a tipsy Gonzu, who took Zapan's attack instead and was killed. The hunters in the bar tried to attack Zapan but were all killed when he used plasma, heavily damaging the bar. Master tried to distract him to enable Shumira and Koyomi to escape, but the ploy did not work, and only Murdock's intervention allowed them to flee with Fury by taking to the sewers. To counter Murdock's other three dogs Zapan formed the Demon Dog out of plasma, which swiftly killed them. He then confronted Murdock face to face and tried to convince him that they were both alike in wanting the same thing from Sara, but Murdock would have none of it and detonated a powerful grenade that leveled the bar. Alita arrived too late to intervene and was confronted by an angry Master who blamed her for his bar's destruction and told her never to show her face again before leaving with Shumira, Koyomi and Fury. ''Another Stories'' Three months after she defeated Jashugan, Alita was attacked by the Sonic Finger. An investigation by five fellow hunters which involved bringing in the informant Walrom and the investigator known as the Nose determined who the culprit was during a meeting at New Kansas, and Alita decided to face him with her allies' help.Supersonic Fingers Other appearances Bar New Kansas does not appear in Gunnm: Martian Memory, as the original Kansas was repaired following the damage done to it by Makaku and remains in the same location. References Category:Businesses Category:Scrapyard